Skyfall Mordecai
by Mordecai Bond
Summary: es la pelicula de skyfall un tanto diferente
1. Chapter 1

SKYFALL

_Esta historia comienza en Inglaterra cuando Mordecai se encuentra en su misión y su jefa Isabel Michaelis esta estresada por la misión que lleva…_

Isabel: ¡Mordecai lo tienes!

Mordecai: No Isabel, se lo han llevado

Isabel: ¡MALDICION! Intenta recuperarlo

Mordecai: Es lo que trato de hacer

Mordecai: ¡Isabel! El agente 003 está herido

Isabel: ¡DEJALO NO HAY TIEMPO!

Mordecai: Pero….

Isabel: ¡Pero nada!

Mordecai: Se está escapando en moto con el disco duro

_Y entonces comienza una persecución por las calles de Inglaterra en moto, Mordecai iba persiguiendo al sicario que tiene el disco duro con toda la información de los agentes de MI6. pasaron por el Big Ben, por el Támesis hasta que llegó un momento en que el sicario salto al TGV (Tren de Gran Velocidad) y Mordecai no encontró otra cosa que hacer más que chocar la moto contra el barandal del puente y así salió disparado hasta subir al tren y así en cuanto callo Mordecai, Mordecai y el sicario se empezaron a dar de golpes hasta que Mordecai y resbalo y el sicario empezó a pisarle las manos y el tren paso por un túnel y el sicario se tuvo que agachar y así cuando salieron del túnel a Mordecai le dio tiempo de subir al tren y comenzar otra vez los puñetazos y pasaron por un puente donde había un rio abajo, en un especie de cerro la agente 005 (Daniela) estaba con un rifle de francotirador un (Springfield '05) apuntando hacia el sicario pero como los dos se estaban dando de puñetazos no le apuntaba bien el disparo._

Isabel: 005 ¡Dispara!

Daniela: ¡No tengo un disparo limpio! Podría darle a Mordecai

Isabel: Da el maldito disparo

Daniela: Pero…

Isabel: ¡QUE DES EL MALDITO DISPARO!

_Y se oyó un disparo el tiro le había dado a Mordecai, y Mordecai callo al rio…_

_Continuara…._

Espero que les haya gustado a todos en especial a Isabel Michaelis


	2. Un viaje a Liberty City

Parte 2

Skyfall

_Y Mordecai siguió así toda la corriente hasta llegar a Liberty City donde se encontró con un viejo amigo_

Mordecai: ¿Acaso esto es Liberty City? ¡Si lo es!

Mordecai: Iré a ver a mi mejor amigo Toni Cipriani

_Mordecai fue hasta la casa de Toni en PARQUE BELLIVILLE en la Isla Staunton_

(Mordecai toca el timbre)

(Toni abre la puerta)

Toni: ¿Mordecai acaso eres tú?

Mordecai: ¡CLARO QUE SI TONI! ¿Cómo te va aquí en Liberty?

Toni: Bien gracias apenas me acabo de mudar de _Vice City, _Trabajo para la familia de la mafia _Leone_ con el mismísimo _Salvatore Leone_

Mordecai: ¿Debería arrestarte por eso sabes?

Toni: mmmm YO NO DIJE NADA

Mordecai: Jajá no es cierto es que soy agente del servicio secreto británico o MI6

Toni: ¿Y qué te trae por aquí viejo amigo?

Mordecai: Me caí de un tren y me dieron un balazo

Toni: ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital de aquí de _Liberty Campus_?

Mordecai: No gracias me saque la bala cuando venía de camino ¿Quieres verla?

Toni: Puajjjj qué asco NI ME LA ENSEÑES

Mordecai: Ok oye Crees que me puedas llevar al _Aeropuerto Int. Francis _en _Shoreside Vale? _Es que tengo que regresar a Inglaterra mi jefa Isabel Michaelis ha de estar furiosa conmigo

Toni: ¡Claro amigo solo déjame ir por mi carrazo un _Infernus! _y ya ¿ok?

Mordecai: Veo que te ha ido muy bien en la vida Toni

Toni: Claro _Salvatore Leone_ me da lo que le pida

(Toni va al garaje por su _Infernus_)

_Mordecai y Toni Cipriani van al Aeropuerto Int. Francis _en _Shoreside Vale_

Toni: Muy bien amigo ya llegamos

Mordecai: Gracias Toni te debo una

Toni: Solo hazme un favor ¿pásate por aquí más seguido quieres?

Mordecai: jajá ¡Lo hare!

Toni: Adiós amigooooo

Mordecai: Adiós Toniiiiii

_De vuelta en Inglaterra Mordecai se había ido a la casa de Isabel a esperarla_

_Isabel llega en su coche y abre la puerta Mordecai estaba enfrente de las cortinas y todo oscuro y cuando Isabel prende la luz inmediatamente dice Mordecai_

Mordecai: 007 reportando para su deber

_Continuara…_


	3. Mi6 en problemas

Capitulo 3

_**Skyfall**_

_Jack Phantomhive_

_Wolass amigos y amigas les traigo un nuevo Cáp. De mi fic_

Isabel: ¡En donde diablos estabas!

Mordecai: En donde más en Liberty city por supuesto

Isabel: Que no tuviste la decencia de llamar.

Mordecai: estaba ocupado.

Isabel: asiendo que?

.  
Mordecai: con un amigo.

Isabel: y yo te mande aser eso.

Mordecai: no señorita.

Isabel: ok, hoy nos visita un magnate de la radiotelevisión.

Mordecai: para?

Isabel: Contrato el servicio de seguridad tenemos que escoltarlo hasta _Bedford Point_

Mordecai: Que no puede cuidarse solo?

Isabel: Se llama Jack Phantomhive y unos terroristas lo tienen amenazado por sacar un artículo de ellos en _London Public Television_

Mordecai: Ok pero va a venir a MI6 verdad?

Isabel: Si por que?

Mordecai: No por nada

_Al dia siguiente_

_Mordecai estaba En su casa viendo las noticias y la tipa de las noticias decia:_

_**No sacaban de informar que unos hombres armados acaban de salir de SIS (Secret Intelligence Service) o MI6**_

_Y como Isabel se dirigia exactamente a MI6 Mordecai sin pensarlo se subio a su Aston Martin DBS y se fue a buscar el carro de Isabel hasta que lo encontro se derrapo y puso enfrente el aston martin del carro de Isabel se bajo y abrio la puerta _

Isabel: ¿Mordecai? Que haces

Mordecai: ¡AGACHATE!

_Los dos se lanzaron al piso y la oficina de Isabel estallo_

Isabel: Que demonios esta pasado!

Mordecai: Unos terroristas, sigue en pie lo de Jack?

Isabel: ¡CLARO QUE SI PEDASO DE IDIOTA! Mientras buscaremos un nuevo lugar

Mordecai: y como es el.

Isabel: no lo se, dijo que nos veríamos en un restaurante llamado Panda Express y que hay nos conoceríamos mejor.

Mordecai: vale, a que hora.

Isabel: esta noche a las 7:00 pm, te quiero puntual.

Mordecai: si señorita

_A las 7:00 pm_

_Mordecai llego en su Aston Martin DBS (uno como este para que se den idea)_

_Continuara…_


	4. Panda Express

Capitulo 4

Asesinato en Panda Express

Wolass aquí estoy yo con el tercer capitulo de mi fic

_Cuando ya estaban cenando en el Panda Express Isabel le susurro algo al oído de Mordecai_

Isabel: Hay que cuidar muy bien a este tipo

Mordecai: ¿por?

Isabel: Es muy guapo

Mordecai: ¿Solo por eso? Pues lo cuidaras tu porque yo no ok?

Isabel: Lo cuidaremos los dos

Mordecai: Pero no me da buena espina

Isabel: A mi si

_Terminaron de susurrarse y Jack estaba comiendo una sopa Tai de fideo Mordecai un sushi e Isabel un Megamegamega salmón cuando de repente pasa un carro blanco enfrente del Panda Express y un tipo apuntando con una M44 al vidrio (Porque nos sentamos junto a la ventana) y que Mordecai voltea y dice_

Mordecai: ¡Abajo todos!

_Jack Phantomhive, Isabel Michaelis se agacharon menos Mordecai, Mordecai había sacado una Desert Eagle y empezó a disparar al carro blanco_

Mordecai: En un momento vuelvo

Isabel: ¿A dónde vas?

Mordecai: Eso es Información Clasificada querida

_Mordecai se sube a su Aston Martín DBS que estaba estacionado afuera _

_(Aquí debe sonar la canción de Everithing Or Nothing Link en mi perfil)_

_Mordecai empezó a perseguirlos como el tipo le estaba disparando al carro Mordecai dijo_

Mordecai: No va a ser tan fácil

_Y Mordecai presiono un botón en el tablero y del frente del carro salieron dos tubitos y en el volante había dos gatillos que servían para disparar las Minigun que traia el Aston Martín y cuando disparo les poncho las llantas y se tuvieron que escapar pero no podían porque el coche se había volcado _

Mordecai: Si quieres salvar tu vida dime para quien trabajas

Asesino: No lo Hare

Mordecai: Ahhhhh no lo harás?

_Y Mordecai saco su Desert Eagle y apunto al tanque de gasolina_

Mordecai: ¿Estas seguro de que no lo harás?

Asesino: Esta bien trabajo para _Diávolo Strupsell_

Mordecai: Gracias por la Información

_De vuelta al Panda Express Pregunto Mordecai_

Mordecai: Isabel, Jack ¿Están bien?

Isabel: Resulta que cuando te fuiste Jack y yo nos hicimos novios

Mordecai: ¿Qué Que?

_Continuara…._


	5. Nueva MI6

Skyfall

_**Viaje a Japón Y nueva MI6**_

_Mordecai se quedo sorprendido con la noticia que le había dado Isabel_

Mordecai: ¡Tu no puedes tener novio son las reglas de MI6!

Isabel: Al demonio con las reglas Jack me atrae mucho

Mordecai: _Pensando _(Debe de haber algo sucio aquí seguro que esta interesado en ella por su dinero le sacare toda la información)

Mordecai: ¿Jack? ¿Enserio amas a Isabel?

Jack: ¡Claro!

Mordecai: ¿Y sabes cuanto dinero tiene?

Jack: *Poniéndose nervioso* Mm...mm.m ¡No!

_Mordecai va saliendo al restaurante y le dice a Jack_

Mordecai: Te mantendré vigilado

Isabel: ¡Espera un momento!

Mordecai: ¡Que rayos quieres!

Isabel: Tienes que ir al _Musee de beuax arts _aquí en Londres

Mordecai: ¿Para?

Isabel: Iras a ver al nuevo Q tu inventor de artefactos

Mordecai: Ok señorita

_Mordecai se sube a su Aston Martin DBS y se dirige al museo cuando entra se sienta a esperar en una banca y llega un joven medio nerd _

Q: ¿Es difícil apreciar las pinturas no?

Mordecai: ¿De que rayos estas hablando niño?

Q: ¿007?

Mordecai: ¿Q?

Q: Tengo algo para ti

_Q saca una pequeña maleta de su bolsillo cuando la abre es una pistola_

Q: Es un PPKS que solo dispara cuando solo tu únicamente tu Mordecai tocas el mango viene incluida con un radio de bolsillo que nos manda tu ubicación directamente a MI6

Mordecai: Gracias, pero ¿Cómo va a mandar mi ubicación si ya no hay MI6

Q: Ven conmigo

_Mordecai acompañ unas alcantarillas baja unas escaleras y otras hasta llegar a un lugar con luces y escritorios y gente escribiendo en computadoras_

Q: Bienvenido a la nueva MI6

Mordecai: ¿Próxima misión?

Q: Tendrás que ir a Japón

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Japon

Skyfall

Viaje a Japón

_La Última vez que vimos a Mordecai le tocaba_ _ir a Japón con su jefa Isabel, una vez que llegaron a Japón Mordecai se fue en su Aston Martin DBS a un edificio muy grande donde había una pantalla invisible de color azul que anunciaba una crema, Isabel se quedó en el hotel y Mordecai subió al edificio y el tipo al que estaba siguiendo mato con un Revolver Silenciado al guardia de seguridad y subió al elevador y Mordecai con tal de seguirlo se agarró de la parte de abajo del elevador y no podía seguir sosteniéndose más hasta que llegaron al piso más alto y Mordecai subió a la puerta y lo siguió hasta un lugar donde no había paredes sino vidrios y en los vidrios se proyectaba el comercial el tipo saco un rifle de francotirador y apunto al edificio de a lado y Mordecai se lanzó a golpes para evitar que disparara_

_Pero si logro disparar y Mordecai lo golpea y rompe el vidrio y se cae pero el tipo se agarra del pie de Mordecai y Mordecai lo suelta y se cae al vacío_

_Mientras tanto el gordo tenía una ayudante muy guapa y se le queda viendo a Mordecai, Mordecai vuelve a su Aston Martin DBS y vuelve al hotel con Isabel_

Isabel: ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

Mordecai: Murió

Isabel: Ahhh tienes otra misión

Mordecai: ¿Cuál?

Isabel: Tienes que ir a una especie de casino

Mordecai: ¿A qué?

Isabel: A ganar un dinero que posiblemente ira a parar a manos de unos terroristas

Mordecai: ¿Tengo que ganar una apuesta? ¿No?

Isabel: Si tienes que ir mañana

Mordecai: Ok

_Al día siguiente Mordecai llego en su Aston Martin DBS_

_Y entro al casino_

_Continuara…._


End file.
